How Can I Live Without You?
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Damon is a dangerous, self-destructive and carefree vampire on the outside, but the real Damon on the inside is caring, full of guilt, loves his brother Stefan and falls in love with his brother's girl. How will he handle it? Delena love story. Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any characters, i only own this story. Please review, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1 The accident

**The Vampire Diaries, a Damon/Elena love story**

Damon is a dangerous, self-destructive and carefree vampire on the outside, but the real Damon on the inside is caring, full of guilt, loves his brother Stefan and falls in love with his brother's girl. In the beginning he pretends that he doesn't feel anything for Elena, but when he gets to know her he just can't shake the feeling of loving her even more than he ever loved Katherine. Can he keep pretending? Will Elena realize that Damon has feelings for her, and will Damon ever be able to go for the girl he loves when it's his brother's girl?

**Chapter one: The accident**

**Damon P.O.V**

I've always been living in my brother's shadow, even before we both were turned into vampires, my brother has always been the golden boy to my father, and I was the black sheep, which is funny because I have black hair and I wouldn't go in clothes that weren't black, so I guess that he was kind of right about that.

I have always loved my brother even though he always got what I wanted, I still want to see him happy and safe, I wouldn't know what to do if he died so that I would have to live forever without him, we aren't just brothers but also best friends, or at least we were before we meet Katherine.

We both loved her from the second we saw her, and it completely destroyed us and the bond we had, I will never be able to forgive that I let a girl come between us like that, in case you were wondering my brother and I aren't close anymore and Katherine died, so we all lost.

Back when she died I swear I could have killed my brother because I blamed him for me losing her, so I promised him an entirety of misery, and I meant it when I said it, but now I wished that I could take it back.

My brother believes that I still hate him and that I'm evil without remorse. That is my fault because when I'm around him, all I feel is that I can't let him know I still care, because of the guilt I feel for terrorizing him before. But I still can't walk out of his life, even if I should he would be better without me, but I still can't let him go he's got a lot of reason to hate me, but maybe one day I be able to fix our relationship.

I haven't seen my brother in 15-years and I really miss him, I've been looking for him since we last saw each other 15-years ago, without luck. So I decided to go back to the town we were born in Mystic Falls.

I just arrive in Mystic Falls, and there is still no sign of my brother Stefan, maybe I was wrong about looking for Stefan here, but I'm not done looking for him. I know that Stefan doesn't survive on human blood, so tonight I'm going to the woods looking for him, because I also know that he hunts at night.

I felt like it took forever for the day to be over so I could go to the woods to look for my brother.

Hours past ... I'm in the woods and I feel like I've been walking for hours, after walking past some trees and crossing most of the woods i see lights. It music starts playing and it appears to be a teenage party, but I don't feel like checking to see if I'm right, because I would like to stay in the dark, I don't want people to know that I'm in town yet.

Suddenly I see her and it hit me like lightning... KATHERINE... She is standing right there, it's impossible she is dead-ish locked away in a tomb I can't get to. So I go to her, to find out how she's out here and not in the tomb. ***I'm using the flashback from when Damon first meets Elena from Vampire Diaries 3x22, because I really loved it.***

*S_tanding right in front of _her.*

Damon: "Katherine."

*_I see her looking confused around to see if I'm talking to her and responds_*

Elena: "No I'm Elena."

*_I'm shocked, she looks exactly like Katherine, how can it not be her?_*

Damon: "Oh, you just look..."

*_I see Elena get a very weird look on her face._*

Elena: "Huh."

*_I can see that I have made her feel weird, so I have to do something or say something._*

Damon: "I'm so sorry, you just REALLY remind me of someone, I'm Damon."

*_It's still a little weird, but it seems like she is going to give me a chance._*

Elena: "Nice to meet you Damon, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here by yourself? It's kind of creepy."

*S_he don't seem to be weirded out anymore, but still seem a little suspicious, I really feel like talking to her, there is just something about her, something Katherine didn't have, what am I saying I don't even know her, so I just ask about her conversation over the phone I accidentally overheard_*

Damon: "You're the one to talk, you are out here all by yourself?."

*_She looks at me like it obvious why she is out here._*

Elena: "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

*_She looks down and then _continues*

Elena: "I got into a fight with my boy friend."

*_Of cause she has a boyfriend, a hot girl like her wouldn't be single for long._*

Damon: "About what? May I ask?"

*_It would seem like that she doesn't mind that I'm asking about her._*

Elena: "Life, future, he's got it all figured out."

*_It seems like she's not happy with her boyfriend._*

Damon: "You don't want it?"

*_I can see that there is something about her boyfriend, that she doesn't feel like sharing, but that's okay, I don't really know her._*

Elena: "I don't know what I want."

*_I think that she do know what she wants._*

Damon: "Now that isn't true, you want what everybody wants."

*_I can see in her face that I got to her, and she starts flirting back, so maybe I'm right to think that she isn't in love with her boyfriend._*

Elena: "What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers."

*_I can't tell her that I'm a vampire, so let just go with a long time._*

Damon: "Hmm.. Let just say I've been around for a long time, I've learned a few things."

*_She doesn't seem to mind that I'm older than her, but okay she doesn't know that I'm a vampire._*

Elena: "So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"

*_There is just something about her, that I really like, I feel like I've known her forever and that I know what she want, even though I don't._*

Damon: "You want a love that consumes you; you want passion, adventure, and even a little danger."

*_I can see that I'm right, and that I really got to her._*

Elena: "So what do you want?"

*_I can't really tell her about my brother or Katherine.*_

Damon: "Hmm..."

*_Then I hears a car there is coming towards us, she seem to know who it is.*_

Elena: "That's my parents."

*_I know that I want her to be happy, even if I don't know her, but no one can know I'm in Mystic falls yet, so I have to make for forget me for now, but I really wished that I didn't have to, but I do, I better get out of here now.*_

Damon: "I want you to get everything you're looking for, but for right now I want you to forget that this happened I can't have people know that I'm in town yet, goodnight Elena."

I hate myself for compelling her to forget me, I really wanted to get to know her, why do I act on these stupid instincts, but my gold is to find Stefan I can't let myself be distracted by a beautiful girl who looks like Katherine.

Elena.. She have this perfect skin, a beautiful smile, a voice that makes you dream, long beautiful brown hair, and her cute pink lips, wait? What am I doing? I can't fall for her, I love Katherine, I need to get out of here I don't want to think about her, I don't want to like her, stupid emotions damn it!

**Elena's P.O.V**

What just happened? I can't remember the last 5 minutes at all like I blacked out, the last thing I remember is the fight I had with my boyfriend Matt, and then I called my parents to come pick me up, and in the meanwhile I was talking to my best friend Bonnie over the phone about Matt.

Because the truth is that I'm not in love with Matt, I mean he is so sweet, caring and also my best friend since childhood, but I was wrong to think that we could date, he really loves me, but I just love him as a friend, and now I'm not sure how I'm going to break up with him, because I doesn't want to lose him.

I'm so glad that my parents is picking me up, because no matter what, I just can't tell Matt today, I want to be sure how I'm going to tell him so that I say it the right way, I'm not stupid of cause I know that no matter what I say it will hurt him, but I still want him to know that I want to be friends like old times.

*_The car is stopping right beside me.*_

Elena: "Hi mom, hi dad, I'm so glad that you are here."

*_I see them smile and my mom responded._*

Miranda (mom): "Of cause sweetie, get in the car then we can go home and talk, okay?"

*_I'm smiling _back*

Elena: "Thanks mom."

I got in the car and sad on the back seat quietly, now I just want to go home, we are driving over Wickery Bridge and some kind of animal runs in front of the car, and the car drives into the water. My mom is unconscious and my dad is fighting to open the door.

*_I'm frightened_*

Elena: "Dad! Dad!"

*_He looks scared and concerned_*

Grayson (dad): "It's okay sweetie, it's going to be okay."

After a minute of trying to open the door, I can see that my dad gives up and is taking my hand and giving me the "I'm sorry" face, and right there I know that we aren't going to make it out alive, I start to think about my little brother Jeremy, he is going to be all alone know. Before I have time to think about it, it all goes dark and I'm unconscious...

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I'm back in Mystic Falls and I have no idea of what brought me back here, there is nothing but bad memories here. My dad died here, I met and lost Katherine here, my brother started to hate my here, and I had my "ripper" days here. There is absolutely nothing good about this place.

I really miss my big brother Damon, but I can't go look for him, because every time he gets into my life he tries to destroy it, I don't know why he haven't killed me yet, but I'm sure he will get to that one day, when he find wicked way to do it and with a lot of pain.

Damon and I were brothers and best friends back in the day, before I forced him to become a vampire without Katherine, but he is my enemy now, I wished that we could put it all behind us, and be best friends and brothers again, but Damon has made it pretty clear that it wouldn't never happen, though I still hope it will one day.

One question I have in my head is, why did I let Katherine come between us, she meant a lot to me, but not more than Damon. I mean I really loved her and I still do, but if I had to choose I rather have my big brother back.

Katherine, there was really something about her, something special, that no girl I ever known had. She was just perfect, beautiful and she was easy to talk to. I will always miss her.

*_I'm walking around I thought for a while, then I hear a car accident on Wickery Bridge._*

When I hear the accident I hurry out to Wickery Bridge and I see a car go into the water, the car quickly goes under, so I jump into the water to help the humans out of the car.

Soon I get to the driver, a man; he won't let me help him, but instead keeps pointing to the back seat. I look to find out what he was pointing to and I see a girl, I quickly figure out that it must be their daughter, so I swim towards her to get her out of the water, when I get to her I suddenly see it, this girl look exactly like Katherine, how is this even possible?

I get her out of the water, and goes back to save her parents, but I was too late, they are already dead. So I turn my attention to the girl to make sure that she would make it, I'm relieved to see that she is breathing.

I know I have to do something so I compelled a human to call an ambulance, and to stay there until it arrives. This girl looks like Katherine, how can it be?

Katherine is dead, I look at her phone trying to find out who she is and to my big surprise I found out that her name is Elena, I have to know who she is.

I hear the ambulance its getting close now, so I better disappear before anyone can see me. But all I can think about is her ...Elena...


	2. Chapter 2 In the hospital

**Chapter two: In the hospital**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I don't feel so good, where am I? I don't remember anything. I open my eyes and I find myself in the hospital and across from my bed I see Matt, OMG why is Matt here? I see that Matt realizes I'm awake and walk towards me. He looks sad, what happened?

**Matt's P.O.V**

How am I going to tell her that her parents died, I can't tell her that? She will be crushed, I don't know how she ever going to get over this, and I love her so much, I just have to say something.

*_I'm so scared to tell her._*

Matt: "Hi Elena, how are you?"

*_I can see that she is getting suspicious, she knows me to well, and she can see that I'm hiding something._*

Elena: "I'm okay, my body hurts, what happened to me?"

*_OMG! I can't lie to her, but I just can't be the one to tell her._*

Matt: "I don't think that I'm the one to tell you, I'm going to get Jenna."

*_I can see that she is getting scared._*

Elena: "Why and where are Jeremy and my parents? Just tell me what happened Matt"

*_I just have to get out of here, before I have to tell her because I just can't._*

Matt: "Jenna will tell you, I'll go get her."

*_I can see that she's not okay with this so I'll get out of here before she have time to question me._*

Elena: "Okay then."

**Elena's P.O.V**

I feel like it takes forever for Matt to get Jenna, but finally Jenna comes in, I was hoping she would seem happier, so that I would feel better, but now I'm sure that this can't be good, but I have no idea, I don't remember anything.

*_I see Matt leave the room in a hurry, and that really scares me, is what happened so awful that he can't even stay here, while Jenna tells me, what is going on?_*

Jenna: "Hi Elena, how are you sweetie?"

*_Why are they all asking me that, just tell me what happened?_*

Elena: "I'm fine, just tell me what happened?"

*_I can see that she doesn't want to tell me, whatever it is._*

Jenna: "Okay I'll tell you, but I'm not sure if you're ready to hear it, you were in an accident with your parents, your dads car was found under water under Wickery Bridge, and your parents was still in the car, they didn't get out in time. Elena they are gone, and we have no idea of how you got out of the car, it was a true miracle that you did, and that you're alive. I'm so sorry sweetie; it's just me, you and Jeremy now."

*_When Jenna told me, I quickly started to remember the accident. No no no no no, this can't be right, my parents can't be dead! It's all my fault, why didn't I just stay home. It's just too painful to hear, before I can think more about it I start to cry._*

Elena: "It's all my fault I should have stayed home, then they would still me here, they can't just be dead."

*_I can see that it hurts her._*

Jenna: "I'm so sorry Elena, and it's not your fault never forget that, I know Matt want to see you after I told you, so if it's okay I'm going to get him?"

*_OMG! I forgot about Matt, there is something I have to tell him anyway._*

Elena: "It's okay, just go get him."

*_Jenna leaves and I see Matt enters, he looks really sad, it so wrong of me to do this now._*

Matt: "I'm so sorry for your loss Elena, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just couldn't, is there anything I can do for you?"

*_I have to tell him how I feel, so here it goes._*

Elena: "Thanks Matt, its okay, but there is something that I have to tell you."

*_I so wished that I didn't have to do this to him, but my mom and Bonnie was right, I have to set him free, I can't keep doing this, I have to tell him how I feel._*

Matt: "Yeah, what?"

*_I feels really bad for breaking up with Matt, but I have too._*

Elena: "Okay here it goes, I really care about you Matt, but I can't be with you right now, I need some time alone, I still want to be friends, but I can't be with you right now."

*_I see Matt with tears in his eyes, this is breaking my heart, why couldn't I just feel the same way about him._*

Matt: "Elena please don't do this, I'll be here for you and help you through it, please don't break up with me, please! You know I love you."

*_I feel so bad for doing this to him, but I have to, I don't like him like that, I never really did._*

Elena: "I'm sorry Matt, but I... I... I... Just can't."

*_I see that Matt can't hold his tears back anymore and storms out of the room, leaving me alone. Then I see Jeremy enters_*

*_I starts to cry when I see him, because I remember that our parents are gone, and that it's my fault that Jeremy doesn't have his parents anymore._*

Jeremy: "Elena thank god you're all right."

_*I see that Jeremy starts to cry as well._*

Elena: "OMG Jeremy, our parents are gone, and it my fault."

*_Jeremy looks at me, there is so much hurt in his eyes._*

Jeremy: "It's not your fault Elena; I don't want to ever hear you say that, because it's not true."

*_Jeremy is walking towards me, while crying and pulls me in for a hug, and we both cries on each others shoulders_*

*_After __Jeremy left I decided to write in my diary_*

_Dear Diary,_

_What am I suppose to do now? My parents are gone, Jeremy and I are all alone now, and we only have Jenna left. It's so my fault, my parents died because of me and now Jeremy have to live with my mistake, and he don't even blame me, he is just happy that I didn't die too, but I know I should have, I deserved it, it's all my fault, the only reason why I doesn't end it now; is because of Jeremy, I just can't leave him like this, he is my baby brother, I need to take care of him and get him through this. I just have to because I really care about my brother and we have to and need to take care of each other now, plus it's my fault that we lost our parents so I owe him everything, it would be cruel to leave him like this._

_- Elena_

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena.. I just can't stop thinking about her, there was just something about her, and I just know that she is nothing like Katherine was, in a god way.

I really wished that I could get to know her, but I made sure that she wouldn't remember me, I can't just go to her now, plus I'm here to get Katherine back and find my brother and try to make it right with him, so I don't have time for a girl I barely even know anyway.

I turn on the TV and I hear the news:

A girl and her parents have been in an accident on Wickery Bridge on the day I met Elena. Then the news guy announces that the only one who survived is the daughter Elena Gilbert.

OMG Elena she could have died, why didn't I save her, why didn't I make sure that she got home safe. I was with her just seconds before it happened why didn't I follow her, but thank goodness that she's okay, but how did she get out of the car?

Somebody must have saved her, when I think about it; it make sense that Stefan must have been the one who saved her, it's so Stefan.

I know for sure now that he won't leave right away, because if he saved her then he will know, that she looks like Katherine and won't be able to leave before he is sure that she isn't her. So I was right he did come back here. Now I just have to find him, and I will it's a small town.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I have to know who she is ... Elena ... She looks exactly like Katherine; I have to make sure that it isn't her, because Katherine is dead. I decided to find out everything about her.

After during some digging on her, I found out that her name is Elena Gilbert, she is living with her aunt Jenna and her little brother Jeremy. Her best friends are Bonnie and Caroline, her ex-boyfriend and childhood friend is Matt.

Elena isn't related to the Gilbert's according to the hospital records, because there is no record of her mom being pregnant, but no record of adoption ether, the only thing there is certain is that she is not Katherine, but she might be related to her.

I know now that she isn't Katherine, but I already like her more than I ever liked Katherine. Now I know that she isn't Katherine and that means I should be able to leave Mystic Falls now, but I can't I'm simply not able to resist her. I just have to know her.

I already figured out of how I'm going to get to know her, I have to go to her school, in some of her classes, I'm going to enroll as a new student after summer vacation, until then I'm just going to be around her without her seeing me, so that I can learn more about her, and protect her if she needs it.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I found him, my brother Stefan, I saw him the other day, he was trying to find out more about Elena, how come this always happen to me, I've only loved one girl and that Katherine and when I'm considering to move on, then my brother lay eyes on the same girl as me.

Why does he even like her, it's not like he ever talked to her. I know why I like her and it's NOT because she looks like Katherine, but because of our meeting close to Wickery Bridge, she is just so real, special and different.

I like that she's not like Katherine and maybe I should feel bad about that, but I don't, and now my brother wants her and I don't want to let a girl come between us again, it's not like I'm in love with Elena right? I don't even know her.

So I just focus on my original plan to fix my relationship with Stefan and to get Katherine out of the tomb, so that we can be together forever like we were meat too, I doesn't matter that I've been waiting for her for 145 years.

The only thing that matters is that I loved her and I still do, it must be real. Back when I was a human, when I was with Katherine, I always knew everything she never compelled me.

I loved her for who she were, even when I found out that she was a vampire, but the crazy part about it; is that it just made me love her even more, because that meant that we could be together forever and we would never have to lose each other.

I'm so happy that she didn't die even though I have to find a way to get her out of the tomb, and that isn't going to be easy, but hey who said that real love is easy.

If it was easy, then how would you know that its real? In my eyes love isn't real until we both want to fight to keep it, that we would want to stay together no matter the costs, because if there is a cost there is too high then maybe it wasn't real at all.


	3. Chapter 3 The first day of school

**Chapter three: The first day of school**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my room and the only thing I can think about is Elena, I've seen how sad she is, I'm really looking forward to meeting her officially tomorrow when school starts.

I really hope I can get her mind of things for awhile, and help her get through losing her parents, when I couldn't save them.

_Dear Diary, _

_I came back to Mystic falls to see my uncle Zach and my home, then I saw her Elena, she looks exactly like Katherine. I've been trying to find out everything there is to know about Elena for months, I need to know that she isn't Katherine or anything like her. I decided to go to school to meet her officially, I was supposed to leave Mystic Falls again, so that no one would know that I'm here but I can't leave without knowing her._

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my room all alone, wishing that I could just disappear, I don't know how I'm ever going to get though this, so I do what I always to, I grab my diary and to go visit my parents grave and just write, because lately I feel better alone.

_Dear diary,_

_School starts again tomorrow, I really don't want to go, I'm not ready for this, I just lost my parents. This summer have been anything but good, Jeremy is on drugs and he's acting so different now, sometimes I don't even recognize him, how can I help him he just lost it. Not that I'm any better, ever since my parents died I ether stayed in my room all day or I went to the graveyard to my parents grave to write in my diary. I haven't even talk to Matt since I broke up with him, I'm glad that I did, but I think he hates me now, but I just can't think about him now. The only thing I can't think about at the moment is how I'm going to help Jeremy and get through the school day tomorrow. Wish me luck._

_-Elena _

**Damon's P.O.V**

I've been around in Mystic Falls since the day I arrived; May 23 2009, which was the day I met Elena, and also the day her parent's car went off the bridge.

A lot of things happened that day, but the most important thing was that I found out that my brother also returned to Mystic Fall, and even through I'm happy to know that I found him I can't seem to figure out why he came back, none of us have ever been happy here, but I guess that it's time to change that.

*_The first day of school_*

**Elena's P.O.V**

I heard my alarm go off, so I turn to off. Suddenly I remembered why my alarm went off; it the first day of school, and I really don't want to go, but I get up anyway.

I walk to the bathroom to take a shower, and back to my room to get dressed, I take a look in my closet and I pick out a red top and a pair of dark blue jeans and I put in on. I go downstairs to eat breakfast or just to get a cup of coffee.

I see Jenna walk around like she doesn't really know what to do next, she seem really stressed out about our first day back in school. I really wish I could make everything easier on her, since it's my fault that she is even in this situation.

I hear Bonnie's car in the driveway, I rush out the door so we wouldn't be on our first day back. I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do about Matt he'll be there too, but he haven't talk to me since I broke up with him, I really hope that we still can be friends because I never wanted to lose him, I just hope he knows that.

*_I'm smiling when I look at Bonnie and even though I'm not happy, my smile isn't entirely fake_*

Elena: "Hey Bonnie, I'm so glad you're here I didn't feel like driving."

Bonnie: "Of cause Elena, I'll do anything for you, how are you?"

Elena: "I'm okay, I'm just not digging the fact that I have to go back to school, I still don't feel like I want to."

Bonnie: "But hey who is really digging school, get in and let's go."

I got in the car and sat right beside Bonnie and she starts driving to school, on the way we drove by the cemetery and I couldn't help but think about my parent's and how I was supposed to lie there in a coffin with them. My thought are interrupted by Bonnie how apparently was talking to me.

Bonnie: "Elena! Back in the car."

Elena: "I'm sorry Bonnie, I started to think about my parent's and then I got lost in my thoughts, you where saying? "

Bonnie: "I was saying that my grams told me that I'm psychic."

Elena: "Really? That sounds a little weird, why would she say that?"

Bonnie: "I have no idea, but she was pretty wasted when she said it so it properly doesn't mean anything anyway."

Elena: "I think your right that kind of thing doesn't exist."

We finally arrive at school; I see a lot of people are already here, I wonder if Jeremy is here like all those people. Bonnie and I went inside, a lot of people are coming over to me to ask how I'm doing, but in reality I don't think they care about it.

Suddenly out of nowhere Caroline appears and is giving me a big hug, then instead of talking to me directly she turn to Bonnie.

Caroline: "How is Elena? Is she good?"

*_Both Bonnie and I get a very weird look on our faces as I respond_*

Elena: "Caroline is standing right here and I'm fine, thanks."

Caroline: "Really? Oh your poor thing."

*_Caroline leaves, Bonnie and I still looks weird at each other, then I signal no comments_*

Bonnie and I are standing in the hallway for a little while, I see Matt walks by so I wave at him but he just looks the other way and keep on walking, when I see Jeremy do into the bathroom, so I follow him. I have a feeling that he's still during drugs, so I decide to confront him.

Elena: "Hey Jer." I grab his face to look in his eyes "Great it's the first day back in school and you're stoned."

Jeremy: "No I'm not; just leave me alone, okay?" He says angrily and leaves.

I'm really starting to worry about him, he hasn't been the same since I got home from the hospital, I really don't know how to help him through this, but I have to find a way.

I walk out of the guys' bathroom deep in my thoughts when I bump into someone and I look up. WOW! Is the first thought there comes to my head, he is the most beautiful guy I've ever seen, I'm really truly speechless and I'm just standing there in what feels like forever.

Stefan: "I'm so sorry, um is this the guys' bathroom."

*_OMG! I'm soooo embarrassed, he must think I'm a slut or something because I just came out of the guys' bathroom_*

Elena: "Um yeah, I…I…I was just, it's a long story."

*_He tries to get by but we turn the same direction two times in a row, then he turns to the right so I can get by him._*

Elena: "Thank you."

I walk away but can't help but look back at him and I see that he does the same, I never felt this way before a lot of guys have come on to me, but I never felt sparks not with anyone not even Matt. There was no way I could focus on school today, my mind was elsewhere as in I could only think about him.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I have been keeping an eye out for my brother to see what he's up to, and I found out that he enrolled in school again, that can only mean one thing. Not only is he fascinated by Elena he is also in love with her, I should have known that he would be, and now he have to get to know her.

My brother and I aren't so different we both needs to know that she wasn't Katherine, but the only difference is that I never gave up Katherine, but Stefan did he's love wasn't that pure after all. Maybe that means that I can get Katherine, ones I figure out how to get her out of the tomb.

I've been watch my brother and Elena all day, first the meet at school when he "accidently" bump into her, I'm sure he planned that. After school I see Elena leave for the cemetery and I realize that Stefan is following her.

I see Elena sitting in front of her parent's grave with her diary, she looks really sad I really wish I could go talk to her, I hate seeing her like that, but I made sure that she wouldn't remember me.

Elena left the grave and she bumps into Stefan again, wow he is really trying to get her hooked and I actually think it's working for him. Why is it that every girl falls in love with Stefan, what makes him so special? I love my brother, but I don't like that every girl falls at his knees I just don't get it, but I don't feel like watching my little brother there is trying to impress the girl I'm amused by.

I don't know why I feel hurt, I don't even know her, she isn't my girl and I love Katherine, what the hell is wrong with me? What is it about this one girl there is so special? That's a question that I can't answer, but no matter what I just need to get over this, it'll properly be all gone when I get my precious Katherine back.

I didn't want to see anymore so I went home, I decide to officially return to Mystic Falls so I don't care who sees me now, I can go home to the Salvatore boardinghouse. Zach has been the one to take care of it for a while. I sure he won't like that I'm back but I own the house so luckily I have the right to be there.

When I stand outside the house I decide to be plight for once so I knock before entering, I see it looks the same I actually missed this place, who would have thought that? I realize that Zach is in the living room.

Damon: "Hi Zach, I'm back in Mystic Falls to stay for a while."

Zach: "Damon! Why are you here, what do you want?" _I see that he's shaking; I'll better be nice I don't want him to be scared of me._

Damon: "Relax Zach, I don't want anything and I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Zach: "I really hope you mean that, by the way everything is like you left it in your room and I'm going out for a while." _I see that he's still skeptic but he seems to relax a little._

I went to my room, I way curious to see if it really hasn't changed a bit and Zach was right, it was exactly the same as when I last saw it. I'm kind of happy that it is the same because it's familiar, and that is nice to have that.

Suddenly I hear someone knocking on the door so I went down there to see who it was, and then I see her Elena. She's already inside the house, I move fast towards her who cost the door to make a loud noise while closing and I stand right behind Elena when she turns around.

Elena: "Sorry for barging in, the door was open." _She looks really embarrassed about walking in, but I can't even say how happy I am to see her again because she doesn't remember me. Then I look her in the eyes and realize I've been starring at her for way to long._

Damon: "You must be Elena; I'm Damon and I'm Stefan's brother."

Elena: "Stefan didn't tell me that he had a brother."

Damon: "I don't think he talk about me much, but come on in I'm sure Stefan will be here soon."

Elena: "Wow this is your living room." _She looks really impressed by the house._

Damon: "Yeah, it's our living room; I see why my brother is so smitten." _She is smiling at me, a little like our first meeting that she doesn't remember. Then I hear Stefan behind us._ "Hello Stefan." _Elena turns around._

Stefan: "Damon I didn't know you where here, Hi Elena nice to see you."

Elena: "I know I should have called…"

Damon: "Oh don't be silly, you're welcome here anytime, right Stefan?" _I see him standing there like he saw a ghost. I could see in my brother's face that he didn't know what to do about me; I suddenly feel that Elena feels uncomfortable._

Elena: "YeahI should properly go, but it was so nice to meet you Damon." _I smile at her, take her hand and kiss it real quick._

Damon: "Pleasure meeting you to Elena." _Elena walks out of the door. It was quite for a while, before Stefan said anything._

Stefan: "What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon: "Don't be like Zach, I missed my baby bro." _I said sarcastically, well I wasn't even lying I really did miss him, but I can't tell him that, and even if I did he wouldn't believe me._

Stefan: "Seriously Damon, what are you up to?"

Damon: "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." _I said again with a sarcastic tone, I just couldn't help it._

**Elena's P.O.V**

I went to the Salvatore boarding house today, I went there to let Stefan know that I like him as more than just friends, but then I ran into his older brother Damon. He seemed kind of familiar, like I've seen him before, but just don't remember where. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a model.

Damon he is seriously hot to look at; he has beautiful blue eyes, black hair and don't even get me started on his body. I felt some sort of connection with him, something I didn't even feel with Stefan. What the hell is wrong with me I like Stefan not Damon, I must be insecurity about actually being with someone I like, I must be nothing.

There was really something about Damon that I couldn't shake, but maybe we can be friends because I like Stefan. I liked him instantly and I feel so good when I'm around him, he makes me want to live again, I really think that Stefan is worth holding on to.

***Disclaimer I don't own The vampire Diaries, and i used some scenes from Vampire Diaries, that i don't own either.  
**

**Please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of The Heartbreaker

**Chapter Four: The Return of The Heartbreaker **

**Damon's P.O.V**

I'm walking around in Mystic Falls; I don't really know where to go because I don't actually have any friends. After walking around for a while I decide to go home, when I get back home I see Stefan and Elena on the porch they are just standing there and talking. Suddenly I see them kiss and even though I only met Elena twice, I really felt my heart breaking, but I can't let this influence why I'm here.

I went in through the window because I didn't feel like talking to Stefan right now, I'm here to fix our relationship and there is no way I could say something good right now. I walk back and forth in my room for a while before I just went to bed.

*_The next morning_*

I didn't want to get up when woke up this morning I didn't have anything to do anyway, but eventually I decided to get up. I thought since I was back here anyway I might as well go check out the grill.

I walk inside and look around then I decide to walk up to the bar, I walk towards the bar deep in thought suddenly somebody bumps into me and I see who it is Elena. She looks up at me, she look really upset.

Elena: "Sorry I bump into you."

Damon: "That's okay I don't mind, are you alright?"

Elena: "I'm fine."

Damon: "Elena, if you need somebody to talk to then you can talk to me if you want to."

Elena: "I don't know if I can."

Damon: "Sure you can." _I say signaling her to follow he to the bar and we both sit on a bar stole. _

Elena: "Okay."

Damon: "Now please tell what's wrong."

Elena: "Everything is wrong."

Damon: "How is that?"

Elena: "Well, my parents died a few months ago and my brother is on drugs now and I don't know how to help him."

Damon: "I'm so sorry about your parents Elena, I lost my parents too so I know how you feel and about your brother the only thing you can do is to be there for him. You just need to let him know that you'll be there for him though anything. I should have done that for Stefan but I never did and now I need to find a way to fix it."

Elena: "Thank you Damon and I'm sure you find a way to fix things with Stefan."

Damon: "Thanks Elena, but I don't know if he'll ever forgive me though, but please don't tell him about this. He doesn't need to know any of this yet."

Elena: "Of cause I won't tell him anything, it's your brother and it's a family matter so it not my place, but I'll help you if you'll ever need it."

Damon: "That's so sweet of you Elena, and if you ever need my help with anything or just need someone to talk to, then I'll be here for you."

Elena: "Thanks Damon, I'll be here for you to whenever you need me, you can never get to many friends."

Damon: "That's so true."

Elena: "Well I'll better get going; I have to check on my brother."

Damon: "Of cause, then I'll see you later."

Elena: "Sure, it was so nice to see again Damon and thanks for making me feel better."

Damon: "No problem, it was so nice to see you to."

Elena leaves the bar I don't know why, but it really made me feel a lot better to see her and talk to her. I sit on the bar stole for a little while before I decide to go back home, when I walk in I hear Stefan and Zach talking.

Zach: "I don't know what he's doing here Stefan, but I don't like it."

Stefan: "I know Zach, but it's his house legally he has the right to be here and we can hate it as much as we want but it doesn't change the facts."

Zach: "Legally he has no right over this house, if people in this town knew that you two are vampires then they would kill you both and Damon will make it to obvious. He's a danger to all of us."

Damon: "Nice to know I'm welcome here." _I say sarcastically as I walk into let them know I hear everything._

Zach: "I don't care if you heard, but I don't trust you and if it was my choice you wouldn't be here." _He says walking out of the room._

Stefan: "What are you up too Damon? Why are you even here?"

Damon: "I know you don't trust me and possibly don't believe me either Stefan, but I'm here because I want to make things right with you."

Stefan: "You're right I don't believe you Damon, I have no reason to trust you."

Damon: "I know Stefan, but it's the truth."

Stefan: "And while we're at it; stay away from Elena."

Damon: "Why would I? Elena is my friend."

Stefan: "Because I don't trust you."

Damon: "Do you really think that I would hurt her Stefan? Because I would never dream of do that."

Stefan: "Yeah I actually think you would hurt her." _He says walking to his room._

I really want to fix thing with him, but I promised Elena I would be there for her and I don't want to break that promise. I'm just gonna show Stefan that I'm not here to hurt anyone and that I'm worthy of his trust again.

I have a bad feeling that Stefan is only interested in Elena because she looks like Katherine, but I hope I'm wrong because I don't want her to get hurt. I know how vulnerable she is right now because she lost her parents.

I don't know how to leave her alone, she's an amazing girl and right now she's my only friend. I haven't been able to think straight since I first met her, at least Stefan doesn't know about our first meeting.

I went to bed because I didn't have anything better to do, but I can only think about my conversation with Elena today, she said she would be there for me too I haven't heard that in a long time and I really do believe her.

**Elena's P.O.V**

It's weird to feel some kind of happiness again, but I feel like my life is getting back together. I have a handsome boyfriend named Stefan who I really like and I think I just became friends with his older brother Damon.

Stefan makes it seem like that Damon is a bad guy, but I don't agree. I don't believe that, when I was all upset earlier he was the one that made me feel better and it really seem like Damon cares about Stefan. I really hope that they will fix things because it couldn't be easy to be Stefan's girlfriend and Damon's friend if they are enemies.

I don't know what's wrong with me because I feel sparks and butterflies whenever I'm around Damon, I mean I really like Stefan but somehow I feel closer to Damon. He can make me talk about everything like today I didn't want to talk to anyone, but Damon could change that and make me feel better and even smile.

I looked at my watch and realize that I should get to bed, it's late and I'm really tired. Maybe there is hope for me after all.

*_The next day_*

**Damon's P.O.V**

I've spent the whole day trying to find out how to get Katherine back but I'm not getting anywhere, I can't seem to figure out how to open the tomb and I hate it the love of my life is down there and I can't even get her out. What am I supposed to do if I can't get her out I can't just let her be down there?

I walk around in Mystic Falls trying to find out what to do when I see Elena; she looks like she just saw a ghost so I run over to her.

Damon: "Elena is you okay? You look like someone who just saw a ghost."

Elena: "No no I… I… can't talk to you."

Damon: "Why? What happened?"

Elena: "Stefan just told me that he's a vampire, are you a vampire too?"

Damon: "Oh that, yeah I am."

Elena: "I have to get out of here."

Damon: "Elena please, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean that I would hurt you, I meant everything I said to you. If you don't feel safe out here with me then let's go to the grill, then you aren't alone with me. I can help you understand and you can ask me anything."

Elena: "O-O-Okay."

Damon: "Come on then." _I say walking towards the grill._

Elena: "if you and Stefan won't hurt me then what are you doing with me?"

Damon: "I can't speak for Stefan but I'm your friend Elena, I'm around you because you're my friend and because I like you."

Elena: "How do I even know I can trust you?"

Damon: "Well you don't, but it like that with people too."

Elena: "Sure, but I don't know how to feel about this."

Damon: "I know, but I know that both Stefan and I would never ever hurt you Elena and if you feel like you can trust that then we can prove it to you."

Elena: "I don't know I have a hard time believing all of this."

Damon: "I know it's hard to trust something you never knew existed and it's true that you shouldn't just trust a vampire because it not every vampire there is friendly some of them is pure evil."

Elena: "Well that was comforting." _She said sarcastically _

Damon: "Hey sarcasm is my thing." _I said laughing_

Elena: "But now I'm borrowing it." _She said laughing with me._

Damon: "That's okay then as long as you give it back." _I teased_

Elena: "I will, but it's late I should get home."

Damon: "Do you want a ride? It's kind of dark out there?"

Elena: "Yeah I would like that."

I drove Elena home and when we arrived at her house she asked me if I wanted to come in and talk for a while and I said yes of cause. We talked for hours and I told her about vampires so she knew the most important things like she should be careful about whom she invites inside the house.

Every moment I spend with her made me like her even more, I knew from the beginning that she wasn't Katherine, but know I see that she is the opposites of Katherine and I kind of liked that.

I finally went home again and when I get to the boarding house I see that the door is wide open and I walk in to find out what happened. I get to the living room and I see Elena? How could she be here faster than me?

Damon: "Elena? How did you get here faster than me? I just left like 2 minutes ago?"

Katherine: "Guess again Damon." _What the hell why is she being like that?_

Damon: "What are you talking about?"

Katherine: "You don't remember me?" _It couldn't be? Is it?_

Damon: "Katherine?"

Katherine: "Oh so you do remember me."

Damon: "How did you get out of the tomb?" _I'm so happy to see her._

Katherine: "I thought you were smart Damon, I was never in the tomb." _WHAAAAT?_

Damon: "What do you mean by that?"

Katherine: "That I was never there."

Damon: "Where were you, why didn't you let me know that you were alive?" _I say feeling really hurt._

Katherine: "Oh you know around and I didn't tell you because I didn't care."

Damon: "How can you even say that Katherine?"

Katherine: "because it's true, I thought you would let me go, but you never did."

Damon: "Of cause I didn't, I love you."

Katherine: "But sweet sweet Damon, I never loved you. I have always loved Stefan you were just a distraction when Stefan wasn't around." _How can she say this, it you can't be true, it just can't?_

Damon: "So you're here for Stefan then?"

Katherine: "That and to tell you what I just told you so you would finally leave me alone."

Damon: "Your late Stefan has someone new."

Katherine: "Oh yeah Elena, I'll just win him back, but for now I just wanted you to let me go."

Damon: "And you got your wish, you aren't worth the time anymore."

Katherine: "You finally realized that."

*_Stefan walks in_*

Stefan: "Elena? What are you during here? I just talk to you over the phone."

Katherine: "Come on, seriously I'm so tired to be called the wrong name."

Stefan: "Katherine, it can't be you died."

Katherine: "No I didn't, and I came here to get Damon to leave me alone, he's been obsessed with me for decades and now I'm bored, he thought I was in the tomb and wanted to save me. I just wanted him to stop and I came to see you Stefan."

Stefan: "I loved you back then, why didn't you let me know you were alive."

Katherine: "Because I was running for someone who just died so I don't have to hide anymore."

Stefan: "Running from whom?"

Katherine: "That doesn't matter anymore, but I have to go, but call me if you'll like to catch up Stefan."

*_Katherine leaves after breaking my heart into a million pieces and giving her number to Stefan_*

Stefan: "She isn't dead?"

Damon: "No."

Stefan: "Is it true that you thought she was in the tomb?"

Damon: "Yes and I spend the last 145 year trying to figure out how to get her back, and then she was out all this time and comes back for you."

Stefan: "Yeah I don't believe this."

Damon: "I don't want to talk about this."

I leave before he has a chance to say something; I went to my room and can't even describe how much this hurts. I just lie on my bed, I can't sleep and I don't know how to do anything anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 A strong friendship

**Chapter Five: A strong friendship  
**

_*The next day*_

**Damon's P.O.V**

I wake up after the worst night of my life and I just can't believe that Katherine was never in the tomb I mean I'm happy that she wasn't in the tomb suffering, but that she never told me that she was okay and the fact that she never loved me.

I have no idea what to do now, but I guess even despite the fact that Katherine is back for my brother doesn't mean that I'm gonna give up, I have to fix my relationship with him. I decided that I better start the day by taking a walk to get my thoughts straight and suddenly I bump into someone I look up to see who it is.

Damon: "Elena!"

Elena: "Good to see you too Damon."

Damon: "Sorry, I'm not in my best mood today Elena and I really think I should be alone today."

Elena: "No you shouldn't, you were here for me when I didn't feel well and now I'm gonna be here for you. Come with me."

Damon: "Okay, but where?"

Elena: "Don't you trust me?"

Damon: "Of cause I trust you, but…"

Elena: "Then stop trying to talk yourself out of it and come with me. Let me be your friend Damon and let me be here for you! I think that you're too good at pretending, that you'll be fine on your own and not letting other people be here for you so please let me." _I can't just tell her that she's right, but I really feel like I can trust her._

Damon: "Where do we go?"

Elena: "Follow me." _She takes me hand while she starts to walk and I walk with her. We walk for a while and for the first time in a long time I have no idea where we're going. _"Here we are I have been coming here to Wickery Bridge ever since my parents died, it makes me feel closer to them."

Damon: "I understand why you would come here Elena."

Elena: "So do you want to tell me why you're so sad today?"

Damon: "I don't know! I…I don't want to make you dislike Stefan and this could maybe do it and it's not entirely his fault."

Elena: "Please Damon! Let me decide who I'm gonna dislike, just tell me what happened."

Damon: "Okay I will then, but I can only reveal this by revealing the secret behind what went wrong with Stefan and me 145 years ago. There was this girl her name is Katherine both Stefan and I loved her and she was the one to turn us into vampires as you probably already guessed we both had a relationship with her with is what tore us apart. Stefan and I both thought that she was locked away in a tomb beneath the church when she was taken by our dad and I returned here to find out how to release her, but last night I learned that she was never there. She got away 145 years ago, but she never told us and she came back here last night to tell me that she never even loved me, that I was a distraction whenever Stefan wasn't around and I have no idea how to deal with that."

Elena: "OMG! That's awful, I'm so sorry Damon."

Damon: "I think there is something else you need to know Katherine also came back to win back Stefan."

Elena: "I already figured that out."

Damon: "That's not all that you need to know, you look exactly like her Elena. You're doppelgangers."

Elena: "What! How is that even possible? Is that why you and Stefan is both around me?"

Damon: "I don't know why Stefan is with you Elena, but I like you for everything you are and even more because you may look like her, but you'll never be like her in the best way and that is what I like most about you."

Elena: "Do you mean that?"

Damon: "Yes I do and I like to believe that my brother likes you for the same reason that I do." _She walks over to me and gives me a hug I haven't felt a hug like this since my mother was still alive._

Elena: "I really hope your right Damon and I know that I haven't known you that long, but somehow I trust you."

Damon: "Same here Elena, you are my best and only friend."

Elena: "I'm both glad and sad to here that, why don't you have other friends?"

Damon: "Because I push people away so I won't get hurt Elena."

Elena: "I get it, but pushing people away will only cause you more pain and in a way I think you know that."

Damon: "Yeah I do Elena and that's why I'm trying to stop."

Elena: "And I will help you Damon I'll be here for you and I'll be your friend whether you want me too or not."

Damon: "I already consider you a friend Elena."

Elena: "I'm happy to hear that, because I consider you a friend too and I'll never give up on you Damon."

Damon: "That means a lot to me Elena."

Elena: "I know Damon, but I really have to go I promised my aunt Jenna to help her with dinner tonight and there is a lot to do."

Damon: "Of cause Elena, thank you for being here for me today."

Elena: "Sure anytime, so I'll talk to you later?"

Damon: "Yeah of cause, do you want me to walk you home?"

Elena: "If you don't mind then the company will be nice."

Damon: "I don't mind at all, let's go then."

Elena and I starts to walk to her house, it's the first time in a long time I have a real friend one there is here for me when I really need it. I never want to mess our friendship up, I never felt this way before about anyone not even Katherine and I know I really need a friend like Elena.

We arrive at Elena's house and her aunt apparently saw us though the window because she was outside before we have time to get any closer to the house.

Jenna: "Elena! I thought for a moment that you forgot."

Elena: "You know that I would never do that."

Jenna: "Yeah I know that and who is this?"

Elena: "Oh that is my friend Damon Salvatore and he is also Stefan's big brother." _I walk a little closer so I could introduce myself properly._

Damon: "Hi, it's so nice to meet you."

Jenna: "Nice to meet you too Damon, I'm Jenna Elena's aunt."

Damon: "Oh I heard so much about you."

Jenna: "I'm happy to hear that so are you staying for the dinner party tonight? I told Elena that she was allowed to bring friends."

Damon: "No it would be rude of me to crash a party."

Elena: "You're not Damon; I'll like you to stay if you like."

Damon: "It sounds delightful."

Jenna: "Lovely, then come on in Damon."

Damon: "Thank you." _I walk inside and look around _"You have a beautiful home Elena."

Elena: "Thank you Damon, you can go to the living room and relax while I go help Jenna."

Damon: "Can't I help with anything?"

Elena: "Sure you can help me set the table if you like."

Damon: "Of cause." _It didn't seem to be a big party because we were only setting up for 10 people, suddenly I hear Elena's aunt curse out loud in the kitchen so Elena and I walk out there to see what happened _"Are you okay?"

Jenna: "I'm fine I guess I'm not too good at making dinner, but don't worry about that."

Damon: "We'll if you want some help then I'm good at cooking?"

Jenna: "Really? Oh you're my hero today then." _I helped Jenna cook the rest of the food and I see Elena standing there smiling._

Elena: "I didn't know that you can cook?"

Damon: "Well I took some cooking classes a few years back and I used to make dinner for Stefan when we were kids. You know our mom passed away when I was five so I took care of Stefan after that."

Elena: "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that."

Damon: "It's okay Elena, I didn't mind taking care of him, he's my brother."

Elena: "But still you lost your mom when you were five."

Damon: "Yeah that was awful, my dad always blame my for it because I was different, he thought it was god's way of punishing us."

Elena: "That's even worse Damon; you haven't had an easy life have you?"

Damon: "No not really, but we don't have to talk about that now."

Elena: "Your right we have to get ready for the party, maybe I should show you around in the house."

Damon: "That would be nice." _Elena show me around in her house, it's really a sweet little house and before I know it the party is staring. I found out that it was a friend party because it was some of Jenna's friend there was invited. _

We all sits down at the table and start to eat the lovely dinner; I sit down beside Elena since she's the only one I know at this party. After we're all done eating both Elena and I help with the dishes.

Elena: "Do you want to come with me upstairs so Jenna can get some alone time with her friends?"

Damon: "Sure let's go." _I follow her upstairs. _"I like your room."

Elena: "Thanks, my parents made it for me."

Damon: "How where your parents? If you don't mind that I ask."

Elena: "They where amazing parents and I always knew that the loved me, but I just miss them so much."

Damon: "I know, I'm sorry I should have said that."

Elena: "It's okay Damon, I want to remember them even though that it hurts."

Damon: "I get it and you should always remember them Elena."

Elena: "I will always remember them."

Damon: "So I'll better get home."

Elena: "Of cause, I'll walk you out then."

Damon: "Thanks." _We walk down stairs and say goodbye to Jenna and we walks outside. _"So I'll see you tomorrow?" _She nods and walks closer to me and pulls me in for a hug and I hug her back. We stay like that for a while before I pull away just enough to look at her. _"Thanks for today I really needed this."

_I say smiling at her and she just looks at me. It's crazy how beautiful she is, it's like I know I should walk away now, but I'm still standing there. Our eyes are lock to each other and I'm still holding around her waist and her hands are around my neck. _

_Suddenly she moves closer to me and all I can do is holding tighter around her waist before I have time to think about it her lips are locked to mine. I close my eyes I know I shouldn't give in but somehow I just couldn't pull away all I could do is enjoy this moment. I kiss her back with all I got and I feel that she is during the same._

_We stay like this for a while but when we begin to pull away all I can think about is how I want to pull her closer to me again and it's like she read my mind because she lock her hands around my neck once again and pulls me back and for a moment everything just seems perfect._

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major writers block and I had exams.**


	6. Chapter 6 Moving on

**Chapter Six: Moving on**

**Damon's P.O.V**

After a few minutes we both pull away and look each other in the eyes. In not really sure what to say and that doesn't happen to a lot, but before I have a chance to say anything Elena starts to say something.

Elena: "I'm so sorry Damon I shouldn't have done that." _Oh no I see where this is going, she regretted it already._

Damon: "Elena I didn't mind and I let you do it so don't blame yourself."

Elena: "I'm dating Stefan so yes I have to blame myself and it wasn't fair to you."

Damon: "Come down Elena I won't tell Stefan and neither will you. We won't talk about this again and we stick to being friends okay?" _I just have to let this go because she clearly want to be with Stefan_ _and not me so there is no way I can let her know how I really feel about her._

Elena: "Are you sure that it's a good idea, I mean not telling him?"

Damon: "Yeah, we can't tell him then he will doubt your feelings for him, believe me if you tell him it will only bring him pain."

Elena: "Okay I guess we'll have to keep it a secret I don't want to hurt him."

Damon: "Neither do I, Elena."

Elena: "But I'm really sorry about this Damon, I didn't mean to do anything there can ruin your attempt to get close to Stefan again."

Damon: "As long as we both keep this a secret everything will be okay, but I better get home."

Elena: "Sure, so I'll talk to you later then?"

Damon: "Yeah of cause." _Just before I turn around to go home Elena pulls me in for a hug and I hug her back even though all of this is almost too much for me, but I rather be her friend than not being in her life at all. She is my brother's girl and I just can hurt him like that and I know what it would do to him._

Elena: "I'll see you later right Damon?"

Damon: "Yeah, goodnight Elena." _I turn around and begin to walk home._

**Elena's P.O.V**

I can't believe I did that. Damon is my friend and then I mess everything up by kissing him. I really thought he was in love with me, just like I'm in love with him. I know that I shouldn't be in love with my boyfriend's brother, but I am.

I don't know that to do because I don't think I'm ready to give up what I have with Stefan, but it doesn't matter because Damon doesn't feel that way about me. Suddenly I hear something so I turn around and see that Damon is standing right behind me.

Elena: "I thought you left and how did you get in here Damon?"

Damon: "I did leave, but then I came back in through the window because I have something I have to tell you."

Elena: "Okay? And what is that?"

Damon: "I didn't tell you the truth before Elena and I know I can't live with myself if I don't say this."

Elena: "Say what?"

Damon: "I love you Elena." _He loves me; I thought he didn't like me like that. I want to tell him that I feel the same way, but before I have a chance to he continues._ "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." _I don't know where he's going with this, but it can't be good. _"I wished that you didn't have to forget this." _No I have to stop him; I can't let him do this. _"But you do."

**Damon's P.O.V**

I shouldn't have gone back to her house at least I got to tell her how I really feel, but I made sure she wouldn't remember because there is no way she feels the same way. I walk home without knowing where to go from here. I walk inside and I see Stefan sitting in the living room with Zach, but Zach walk upstairs as soon as he sees me.

Stefan: "Hi Damon, what have you been up to all day?" _I feel really guilty when I see him._

Damon: "Nothing much."

Stefan: "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

Damon: "Yeah I wasn't really in the mood to talk after what happened the other day."

Stefan: "I know what she did was wrong, but I've been hanging out with her today and I decided to forgive her and be her friend."

Damon: "How can you do that since everything she has done?"

Stefan: "The same way that I can forgive you Damon."

Damon: "Yeah, but we're family, wait? Did you just say that you forgive me?"

Stefan: "Yeah, I know that everything you did was for love and because I hurt you so how can I not forgive you."

Damon: "Well I'm happy that you forgive me and I am actually sorry about everything I did."

Stefan: "I know you're and so am I."

Damon: "And I'm find with that you forgave Katherine, but just don't expect me too."

Stefan: "I don't expect you to forgive her Damon; I know that all of this hurt you."

Damon: "Yeah it did, but I'm fine now because of Elena."

Stefan: "Because of Elena?"

Damon: "Yeah, I thought I should tell you that Elena and I have become really good friends and she really helped me though everything."

Stefan: "Really? Who would have thought that?"

Damon: "Yeah it's crazy, but she's the best friend I ever had beside you brother."

Stefan: "I'm happy to hear that you're friends, so I guess you were with her today?"

Damon: "Yeah I ran into her this morning and she helped me look at things differently then I walked her home and her aunt asked me to join them for dinner so I did."

Stefan: "So that's why I haven't been able to reach her all day, I thought she was mad at me."

Damon: "As far as I'm concerned then she isn't mad at you, try calling her tomorrow."

Stefan: "Yeah I think I'll do that."

Damon: "By the way I should tell you that I told her everything."

Stefan: "Everything?"

Damon: "Yeah you know about Katherine, that they look alike and that she was the one to ruin our relationship. She isn't mad at you, but I do think that she will ask you about it when you talk to her."

Stefan: "So the was fine with the fact that she looks like Katherine?"

Damon: "No she doesn't like it, but she is excepting it, but she was scared that we both might only hang around her because of it. I told her that I hang out with her because I like her not because she looks like Katherine and I told her that I'm sure it's the same for you."

Stefan: "I'm actually happy you told her because I wasn't sure how to tell her."

Damon: "I really hoped that you would see it that way, but I'm really tired so I'll go upstairs."

Stefan: "Sure, see you tomorrow Damon and I'm really happy that we can this talk like this like before."

I start to walk upstairs while I think about what just happened. I still can't believe that I succeeded my brother forgave me, I didn't think he'll ever do that and now I can't do anything to sabotage this so I have to forget everything about Elena. I mean we can be friends, but I just can't be in love with her so I need to find a way to let her go.

*_The next day_*

**Damon's P.O.V**

I wake up thinking about everything there happened yesterday and I remember my promise to myself which was that I have to find a way to let go of my feelings for Elena. There is no way that Stefan would believe that I accidently feel in love with her he would think that I planned all of this to bring him misery, but that's not it at all.

No matter what I just can't be in love with my brother's girl it's just wrong. I need to be a good brother for once and let Stefan be happy, so I need to figure out how to let her go. I need some kind of distraction there will make me forget, but what? I walk downstairs deep in thought when someone snaps me out of it.

Stefan: "Good morning Damon."

Damon: "Good morning Stef, off to see Elena?"

Stefan: "Yeah I just talked to her, we're meeting at the grill for lunch."

Damon: "Then have a good day and I'll see you later."

Stefan: "Thanks Damon."

Stefan leaves and I start to think about how I'm gonna spend the day today because I can't interfere with Stefan and Elena's date because then they will never last so I have to find something else to do. That's way I decide to go for a walk, I don't know where but I know that's nowhere near the grill.

I walk until I get to the park, I'm really curious because it's new. The park wasn't here last time I was in town. I walk around looking at the picnic tables and there is also a pond it's interesting how things have changed over the years. I stand there for a while looking at the pond when someone comes over to me.

Caroline: "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. You must be new to town because I don't remember seeing you here before."

Damon: "Yeah, I just moved here. I'm Damon Salvatore."

Caroline: "Really? You aren't related to Stefan Salvatore by any chance."

Damon: "Yes well he's my little brother."

Caroline: "Cool, he's in my history class."

Damon: "Yeah he really wanted to go back to school, but I'm a little different I'm really tired of school."

Caroline: "I totally understand you, sometimes I get really tired of school, but I do want an education though."

Damon: "That's smart enough; you can always use an education especially high school."

Caroline: "Yeah that's why I'm during it. So Damon? Do you like Mystic Falls?"

Damon: "Yeah I do, I'm thinking about saying here for a while."

Caroline: "I'm happy to hear that, so do you want me to show you around town?"

Damon: "Sure that would be nice, but I am wondering why you have time to show me around town, in my experience girls always travel in pairs? I'm just wondering why you don't. If you don't mind that I ask."

Caroline: "I used to, but my friends are busy right now. My friend Bonnie is with her grams and my other friend Elena is with her boyfriend Stefan. I guess you know Elena then?"

Damon: "Yeah I do know Elena; my brother is really into her."

Caroline: "Yeah I noticed, he like stares at her in class."

Damon: "That doesn't surprise me."

Caroline: "So shall we go? Then I'll show you around."

Damon: "Sure let's go."

I let Caroline show me around town even though I know where everything is, but at least she is distracting me and I really need that. Caroline seems sweet enough so it's not bad hanging around her, maybe I should ask her out? It would be easier to get over Elena if I have somebody else and I also think that Caroline needs a distraction and I don't really mind to be her distraction if she is mine too.

Caroline: "I guess you seen the whole town now."

Damon: "Cool, so Caroline do you want to join me for dinner so I can thank you for showing me around?" _I see how she starts to smile so I guess that she's gonna say yes._

Caroline: "Yeah, that would be amazing."

Damon: "Do you have a favorite place we can go?"

Caroline: "Yeah follow me."

We walk for a while until we arrive at Mystic Magic, that place is also new to me so that's cool.

Caroline: "Here we are Mystic Magic is my favorite place to eat dinner."

Damon: "Cool, let's go in then." _I walk to the door and open it for her. _"Ladies first." _She smiles at me._

Caroline: "Thanks, that was sweet."

Waiter: "Welcome to Mystic Magic, a table for two?"

Damon: "Yes please."

The waiter shows us to our table and gives us a menu and I look to see what I want to eat and I decide to go with a burger.

Damon: "I'll have the burger and what do you want Caroline?"

Caroline: "I'll take a burger too."

Waiter: "Coming right up."

The waiter leaves and comes back really fast with our food; I'm amazed of how fast they are and we both eat. I know why Caroline like this place the food is amazing and when we're done eating I pay the bill and Caroline and I walk outside."

Caroline: "It was really sweet of you to invite me to dinner Damon, it was nice."

Damon: "It was my pleasure, can I walk you home Caroline?"

Caroline: "Yeah that would be nice."

We start to walk down the street and we talked all the way. I must admit I kind of like her, but not really in a romantic way, but I like hanging out with her then we arrive at her house.

Caroline: "So this is me and thank you so much for today it was really fun."

Damon: "Yeah it was and thanks for showing me around." _I lean in to kiss her and she kisses me back and when we pull apart I see that she is smiling even more._

Caroline: "Here is my number, call me tomorrow?"

Damon: "Sure, I'll call you tomorrow."

She walks inside and I start to walk home, maybe it isn't smart to make her think I'm in love with her, but she is a nice girl maybe I'll fall in love with her over time. One thing is for sure I don't think so much about Elena when I'm with her and that is good enough for me I snap out of my thoughts when my phone starts to buzz and I look at it to see who's calling me and I see that is Elena so I answer.

Damon: "Hi Elena."

Elena: "Hi Damon, I'm just calling to make sure that you're okay, haven't heard from you all day?"

Damon: "Oh I'm fine Elena; I didn't call you because I knew you had a date with Stefan today."

Elena: "A date with Stefan? He called me this morning and cancelled?"

Damon: "Really? I didn't know that, he left before I did this morning."

Elena: "He said he had something he had to take care of."

Damon: "I don't know what it is, but he properly did."

Elena: "Yeah I figured."

Damon: "But I gotta go Elena."

Elena: "Oh okay, talk to you later then?"

Damon: "Sure, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

Elena: "Sure."

We hang up and all I can think about is why Stefan cancelled on her? Because he said he was meeting her when he left this morning. I can finally see my house and I walk to the door and I hear someone talking. It sounds like Stefan so I walk inside and I see him kissing Elena? What wait I just talked to her? OMG! It's Katherine.

Katherine: "Oh hi Damon."

Stefan: "Oh no this isn't what it looks like."

Katherine: "I'll better go, see you Stefan."

Damon: "What is wrong with you Stefan? You're dating Elena."

Stefan: "Well I..I I accidently fell in love with Katherine again, I guess I never let her go and that's why I was with Elena."

Damon: "Please tell me that you aren't dating Elena because she looks like Katherine."

Stefan: "I can't do that Damon."

Damon: "What are you gonna say to Elena."

Stefan: "I don't want to tell her anything and I'm asking you not to tell her anything too."

Damon: "How can you ask me not to tell Elena that you're cheating on her?"

Stefan: "Because I don't want to break up with her before I'm sure who I want and I'm asking you not to say anything because you're my brother."

Damon: "I don't know if I can do that Stefan."

Stefan: "Please sleep on it."

Damon: "Fine, I'll sleep on it."

I walk off before he says anything else, I feel that it's so wrong to even consider not telling her about this, but on the other hand I don't want to lose my brother again. I'm a mess and I feel so bad about all of this.

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Is Never Easy

**Chapter Seven: The Truth Is Never Easy**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I'm sitting in my room thinking about what I saw last night which cost me to be awake all night. I have no idea what to do? I can be a good friend to Elena and tell her, but then I not being a good brother to Stefan or I can be a good brother and not tell anything to Elena anything, but then I'll be a bad friend to Elena.

I just can't figure out the right thing to do because I don't agree in what he's during and I really hate that he's only with Elena because she looks like Katherine, but in this case I don't think I can stand by my brother. I think I have to tell her because she is my friend and she is actually my only friend.

I already figured that I wouldn't get anymore sleep anyway so I walk downstairs and I see that Zach is home as he walks towards me.

Zach: "Oh so your still here."

Damon: "Yeah I'm still here, why would you ask me that?"

Zach: "I figured you would be out of here and destroying someone's life."

Damon: "No you don't get to say that Zach and I know that you like Stefan a lot more than you like me, but one of these days your gonna find out that maybe I'm not the bad guy."

Zach: "What do mean by that, Damon?"

Damon: "I'm not gonna say because I'm trying to be the good guy for once, see you Zach."

I walk away before Zach has a chance to say anything else and I get to the kitchen where I see Stefan.

Stefan: "Good morning Damon."

Damon: "Just say what you want to say Stefan; I know there is something you want to ask."

Stefan: "You're right Damon and I wanted to ask if you made up your mind?"

Damon: "I don't know Stefan, she's my friend and I don't know if I can lie to her."

Stefan: "It's not forever Damon, I'm gonna figure out what I want and then I'm gonna tell her."

Damon: "And if she finds out on her own? Then what Stefan? It would destroy her Stefan; do you remember that she just lost her parents?"

Stefan: "I don't know Damon; I just want to be sure that I don't want to be with her before I break up with her."

Damon: "It's just not fair to her Stefan."

Stefan: "I know Damon, but she's my girlfriend so just let me deal with this."

Damon: "All right. I promise I won't say anything today, but if you haven't told her tomorrow I properly will if I feel too guilty lying to her."

Stefan: "Okay, I might tell her today."

Damon: "You better do that."

Stefan: "I don't know if I can tell her today and I only said I might tell her today."

Damon: "I only promised to keep quiet today and I don't think I can see her without telling her."

Stefan: "And I'm asking you as my brother not to say anything to her."

Damon: "You know I wouldn't say anything Stefan, but in this case Elena is my friend and it wouldn't be right to keep this from her."

Stefan: "I'll think about telling her, okay?"

Damon: "Fine Stefan, but I will only promise you to keep quiet today."

I walk away before Stefan tries to convince me to lie to Elena because I really can't do that. I don't really know what to do today and it's not like I can talk to Elena then I might tell her about Stefan. Suddenly I remember that I promised Caroline that I would call her and I think she is a nice girl. I pick up my phone and I dial her number.

Caroline: "Hello."

Damon: "Hi Caroline, it's Damon."

Caroline: "Oh hi, I'm so happy you called."

Damon: "Of cause I had a really nice time last night."

Caroline: "Me too, I had a nice time too."

Damon: "I was wondering what you're during today?"

Caroline: "Well it's a Saturday so I'm not during anything."

Damon: "Do you want to meet me for lunch?"

Caroline: "I'll love to, where do you want to meet?"

Damon: "What about Mystic Grill?"

Caroline: "Perfect."

Damon: "So I'll pick you up in 20 minutes."

Caroline: "Okay, I'll be ready."

Damon: "I'll see you in 20 minutes."

I hang up the phone and get ready to meet Caroline. I walk out of the house; to my car and drive to Caroline's house when I get there I see that she is already outside waiting for me. I get out of the car and walk over to Caroline.

Damon: "Hi Caroline, ready to go?"

Caroline: "Hi Damon, yeah I'm ready to go."

Damon: "Okay, shall we?"

I spend the whole day with Caroline and she's a fun girl. Caroline really takes my mind of Elena and it's really a good thing because if I talk to her I wouldn't be able to lie to her. Caroline and I ate at the Grill and we walked around in the town.

Caroline: "Oh it's already 9 pm I'll better get home."

Damon: "Of cause I'll drive you home."

Caroline: "Thank you Damon."

We get into the car and I drive to Caroline's house, when we arrive at Caroline's house I get out of the car to open the door for her.

Caroline: "Wow you're such a gentleman Damon."

Damon: "I try my best; I really want to thank you for spending the day with me I really had a nice time."

Caroline: "Your welcome I had a nice time too." _I walk her to the front door and I kiss her on the cheeks before I walk back to my car and drives home._

When I arrive at home I get out of my car and walks inside to see Stefan kissing Elena? I have a feeling that it isn't Elena but Katherine, I see them pull apart.

Katherine: "I'll better go, Damon just got here."

Stefan: "Okay, see you tomorrow?"

Katherine: "Of cause, you know where to find me." _She walks towards me. _"Goodnight Damon."

Damon: "Goodnight Katherine." _She walks out of the door and soon she's out of sight. _

Stefan: "I know what you're thinking…"

Damon: "Why you're cheating on Elena with her? Because that's what I'm thinking."

Stefan: "I'm just trying to find out which one I want."

Damon: "Let me guess you were with Elena until noon and then you left to be with Katherine."

Stefan: "How did you know?"

Damon: "I was just guessing Stefan and there is no way that this is okay! You gotta choose between them because I'm not gonna keep this a secret next time I see Elena I will tell her."

Stefan: "Please let me tell her Damon."

Damon: "I will if you tell her tomorrow."

Stefan: "But I'm not ready to tell her."

Damon: "I don't care! Elena doesn't deserve this Stefan! I don't care if you hurt Katherine, but Elena deserves better."

Stefan: "If I didn't know better I would think that you're in love with Elena."

Damon: "I like her a lot, but we're just friends and friends doesn't lie to each other that's why I'm gonna tell her tomorrow if you don't."

Stefan: "Fine I'll tell her tomorrow."

Damon: "Good and you'll tell her before noon."

I walk away before Stefan has a chance to say something else, I really can't believe how badly he treats Elena it's just not fair to her. I walk into my room and decide to go to bed to try to sleep even though I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to sleep.

***The next morning***

I wake up when I feel the sun on my skin I turn over to see what time it is and I see that it's 8 am. I didn't really sleep much last night because I felt so bad for Elena; I felt bad for not telling her and for ignoring her all day yesterday I know that she called me a few times and texted, but I didn't reply.

I decided to tell her about Stefan and Katherine if Stefan doesn't tell her before noon. I walk down stairs and I see Stefan standing in the living room.

Stefan: "Good morning Damon."

Damon: "There is nothing good about this morning Stefan."

Stefan: "Why not?"

Damon: "Because you have to tell Elena today or I will and you promised to tell her yesterday."

Stefan: "No please don't tell her yet I need a little more time to figure things out."

Damon: "Look Stefan I really want to me a good brother, but I also want to be a good friend and since this isn't fair to Elena I have to tell her if you don't."

Stefan: "How long will you give me before I have to tell her?"

Damon: "I'll give you until noon and if you haven't told her by then I will. She called and texted me a few times yesterday and I ignored by noon I'm not ignoring her anymore."

Stefan: "Okay fine." _He says walking out of the door._

I'm really begging that Stefan will tell Elena about Katherine so that I won't have to because I just can't break her heart like that. I decided not to go anywhere before after noon because I promised not to tell her before noon suddenly I get a text.

Caroline: "Hi Damon thanks for yesterday. I'm wondering if you wanna do something today."

Damon: "Hi Caroline yesterday was fun about today I don't have time to meet up today. I'm sorry Caroline."

Caroline: "That's okay maybe tomorrow?"

Damon: "Yeah, I'll text you later."

I feel bad for Caroline I mean I'm leading her on knowing that I could never love her like she appears to love me. I mean she properly doesn't love me now, but by the way I hear her heart beating when I'm with her one day she will. Maybe I should stop this before she gets hurt even more because I never wanted to hurt her. She's a sweet girl and if I keep during this then I'm no better than Stefan.

I look at the time and it's finally noon, so I decide it's time to talk to Elena and explain why I've been avoiding her. I walk to her house, when I get there I ring the door bell after a minute Elena opens the door.

Elena: "Damon! I'm so happy to see you are you all right?"

Damon: "I'm fine and I'm sorry for not answering yesterday."

Elena: "I'm just happy that you're okay, so do you want to come inside?"

Damon: "Sure." _I walk inside with her and we walk upstairs to her room and sits down on her bed._ "So have you talked to Stefan today?"

Elena: "Yeah he came here earlier, but he left a half hour ago."

Damon: "Okay and did he tell you?"

Elena: "Tell me what?"

Damon: "About Katherine?"

Elena: "What about her?"

Damon: "I don't believe this! He really didn't tell you?"

Elena: "What are you talking about?"

Damon: "I came home the other night to discover Stefan kissing Katherine and he asked me not to tell you because he wanted to be the one tell you, that's why I didn't answer the phone yesterday and I told him this morning that I would tell you about his affair with Katherine if he didn't tell you before noon."

Elena: "I… I… I don't believe you Damon, why would you say something like that."

Damon: "Because it's true Elena and I'm telling you this because you're my friend and I don't want to you her hurt."

Elena: "Well guess what you're hurting me right now! Maybe you're trying to turn me against Stefan because you're still mad at him. Is this some kind of revenge plan?!"

Damon: "No! I'm not mad at Stefan anymore Elena. I came back here to fix my relationship with Stefan, but you're my friend and I can't just stand here and watch him hurt you."

Elena: "I just don't believe you Damon and I want you to leave now!"

Damon: "Elena please! Don't do this!"

Elena: "I mean it Damon! I want you to go!"

Damon: "Okay I'll go then and I'm truly sorry for hurting you that is the last thing I wanted to do, but I am telling you the truth." _I say getting up and walking out._

I can't believe that she didn't believe me; she actually thought that it was some kind of revenge plan. I walk fast and deep in thoughts when I hear someone call my name so I turn around.

Caroline: "Hi Damon."

Damon: "Hi Caroline, I'm not really in the mood to talk today."

Caroline: "Why? You can talk to me Damon."

Damon: "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it right now."

Caroline: "Please Damon! I want you to trust me! We're dating aren't we?"

Damon: "I'm so sorry Caroline, but I only see you as a friend Caroline."

Caroline: "How can you say that? You kissed me back!"

Damon: "I know and I'm so sorry for leading you on."

Caroline: "Please tell me that you're joking?"

Damon: "I'm sorry, but I'm not. I just want to be friends."

Caroline: "I can't believe that you did this."

Damon: "I'm so sorry Caroline, I feel terrible about this."

Caroline: "You better," _She says angrily and walks away._

I feel bad for leading her on, but also happy that I ended it now even though she is extremely mad at me now. I walk home and upstairs to my room.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Damon said that Stefan is cheating on me and there is no way that it's true, I sit on my bed deep in thoughts so mad at Damon, but I decide that I want to go talk to Stefan. I don't believe what Damon said, but I have to confront him because if it is revenge then Stefan needs to know about it.

I go to my car and I drive to the Salvatore boardinghouse and I knock on the door, but no one is answering and I realize the door is open so I walk in and I walk to the living room where I see Stefan. I'm about to say something when I see her Katherine, the girl who looks exactly like me! It's like I'm looking in a mirror!

She's not just standing there she's kissing Stefan and he is kissing him back! Damon didn't lie to me, Stefan did. I'm just standing there starring at them unable to move when they both realize that I'm standing there.

***Disclaimer I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**

**Authors note:**

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I had major writers block and I've been really busy with school.**


End file.
